


Unexpected Abilities

by silvertrails



Series: Quick to Anger [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Caranthir develops new abilities and conections.





	Unexpected Abilities

**Unexpected Abilities  
** By CC  
June, 2013 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This story is set on YT 1362, the year Galadriel and Aredhel are born. 

Thank you very much to Erulisse for her patience and help with the beta reading of this story. =)

* * *

Carnistir sat alone under a tree in Finwë’s garden, a book in his hands. The light of Laurëlin was still strong enough to read outside, and the distant noises of the Midsummer Festival were low enough to be a mere distraction. He was sitting as far as he could from Indis’ orchard. Angaráto and Aikánaro were there, dutifully following the family tradition of eating as much fruit as they could, enough to make themselves sick. Carnistir didn’t care. They were not his responsibility, but Findaráto’s. His older cousin was at the festival with Turukáno and Curufinwë, probably trying to gather the courage to approach the ellyth.

It had taken a while and hours of babysitting his reckless little brother, but now Carnistir was free and he was planning to enjoy the experience. He had come to the garden not only to read a book, but to practice his newly developed abilities. 

He had always known when his brothers were close; he had a “feeling” of presence without an actual mental link. That was as natural as breathing for him. However he had never before been able to move inanimate objects. It was not a mutual communication, but if there was something in them that “heard” his call, Carnistir was able now to reach it.

It had been a fascinating discovery.

He had already tested it in the mines, but now he wanted to try it in a more open location. He planned to try to move the rocky wall holding part of Indis’ garden. He hoped it worked both ways, or he would have problems. 

Carnistir set the book aside and slowly willed the rocks in Indis’ flowerbeds to move. They did, minimally, but it was a start. He pushed a bit more, eyes closed, asking for permission with soft spoken words. Finally the wall of rocks fell, and he felt a collective exclamation behind him. 

“You broke Grandma’s garden!” Angaráto exclaimed. 

“That’s wondrous!” Arakáno exclaimed, his eyes full of admiration. 

“What are you two doing here?” Carnistir exclaimed. “It is bad manners to sneak upon a person without making your presence known!”

“You should fix it before Grandmother comes,” Angaráto said.

“Where is Findaráto?” Carnistir asked harshly. 

Angaráto frowned and placed an arm around Aikánaro’s shoulders. “Come with me, brother.”

Aikánaro looked as if he wanted to stay, but after a look at his brother, nodded and turned around to leave. Carnistir watched them go, hoping they kept their mouths shut. He was turning around to fix the flowerbed when he felt a mental touch, very faint, gone before Carnistir could explore it further. Was that Aikánaro? 

It was unexpected, and Carnistir didn’t know if he liked it or not, but right now he needed to fix the wall of the flowerbed with his mind, or with his hands. In the end he used both.

“Are you done playing with children, Moryo? Angaráto told me that you broke Indis’ garden. I convinced him to keep quiet about it.”

Carnistir looked at Tyelkormo. “Thank you. I was trying to move the rocks with my mind.”

Tyelkormo raised an eyebrow. “You are full of surprises, little brother.”

“Findaráto should take better care of those elflings.”

Tyelkormo smiled wryly. “He is with Turukáno and Curufinwë, pretending not to be interested in ellyth. You, on the other hand, are far too old to be sitting here alone, playing with rocks.”

Carnistir frowned. “I was not playing. I was practicing, and trying to read in peace.”

Tyelkormo looked at the book and shook his head. “Enough reading for today, Moryo. We are leaving on a trip with Father tomorrow, and as much as I like to be in the open, I could use some wine and entertainment tonight. Káno is waiting for us at the Telerin wine shop.”

Carnistir stood. “What about Maitimo?” 

Tyelkormo sighed. “Tempting fate – as always – surely he will join us later. Come on and tell me about this new ability of yours.”

Carnistir stood. “It is not that new,” he said, and proceeded to tell his brother about how he had stopped one of their mother’s statues from falling to the floor with his mind. He kept to himself the other ability, the one he seemed to share with Aikánaro. He needed to think about that some more.


End file.
